3 bronies in Equestria :D
by remvis
Summary: me and 2 friends are sent into Equestria. What will happen? rated T and Romance because I go out with Luna and Alex goes out with Pinkie.
1. Chapter 1 We visit Equestria yayz!

**Hey guys, this is a My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic fanfiction. When you read this, please review, 'cause I like to hear what problems my stories have while I'm writing, that way I can fix them. Anyways, this story is about me and my two friends going into Equestria, Enjoy :D. I would mention my other friends account names, but One of the doesn't have an account on here, and I forgot to get the other one's account name,, and I'm going on a boy scouts white water rafting trip this weekend :D. So have a great weekend everypony! ~Remvis**

I watched as Alex paced around our weird machine, muttering to himself. We had been trying to make a machine that would allow someone to enter the world of a video game or tv show, but I had taken a break.

Alex was 15 years old, and had short, brown hair. He was a bit of a pyromaniac, but didn't go crazy with fire like some of my friends at boy scouts. He was the tallest of my group of friends. For the past couple years, he's been really awesome, but not really fun around people he doesn't know very well. but recently, he has decided to be a lot more open and happy, so that's a good thing.

Sami laughed and she said, "Alex, give it up, it's not going to work anyways."

Sami was 16 years old, and was the smallest out of our group. She had long, orangy colored hair, which she usually wore in a braid. She likes to write poems and such, and had a fun attitude. She loves anime and such, and some video games. She was my best female friend.

Alex looked at her, and then at me. "Russ, what do you think?" He asked.

I am 15 years old, and I have long-ish brown hair that I generally put up in a ponytail. I don't mean to brag, but i'm a nice person to everyone, i stand for people, even if they don't deserve to be stood up for, and i have a strong sense of right and wrong. I can't leave anyone hanging and i always keep my promises. Other than that, i can draw anime pretty well, but not much else besides the occasional cartoon. I have a really fun time hanging out with friends, but i tend to get distracted easily and i'm wicked hyper most of the time, cause i have major ADHD.

I looked at Sami, and then back to him, and started laughing. "I think you need to watch some My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic." I said as I reached down and got my laptop.

I turned it on and opened one of my files where I had downloaded the video at from . Seeing as how we had already watched all of the episodes, I decided that we would start from the beginning. I found the episode that was titled 'MLP, FiM episode 1.

Just then, Alex said "that it!" and rushed towards the basement. Sami and I just looked at eachother and rolled our eyes. A minute or so later, he ran back into the living room with a long wire. One end had a USB port plug on it, and the other fit into a socket that Alex had insisted upon installing into the machine. "It's a good thing I installed this socket." He said.

I said, "Well, I might as well test it out.", and plugged the cable into my laptop. As soon as I did so, the machine started up. "Wow! Yes! It actually turned on, alrighty then, I'm gonna test it out. There should be a program on your computer that asks for a file, pick the MLP file you were going to have us watch." I did so, and his machine glowed yellow.

He stepped onto the platform and said, "Here goes everything…" as he pushed a green button on the wall of our machine. As he did this, he was engulfed in yellow light before he disappeared.

"Holy Crap!" I exclaimed as I jumped to my feet. I rushed over to the machine and got on the platform, Sami close behind me. When she got on it to, I looked at her and she nodded back, and we pressed the green button. All of a sudden, we were too engulfed in yellow light and I blacked out.

The first thing I saw was Alex speaking to Princess Celestia. We, us three bronies, were in Equestria.

**Author's note. Thank you for reading this and don't forget to review, also, please visit this facebook page that I just made last night, so it's not really started up well, but please like :D. I will be posting pictures up on it of what we'll look like as ponies. But if you don't have a facebook, then I'll be making a deviantart account so you can see the pics there when I do upload them. BrolicornsRulez ** if this doesn't work type into the url bar: facebook dot com / BrolicornsRulez without the spaces. have a good day :D


	2. Chapter 2 We meet Celestia

**Hey yo anypony out there? This is the second chapter to 3 Bronies in Equestria, I hope you enjoy it :D. ~Remvis**

I stood up, feeling a bit dazed. There, standing off a bit was Alex, still looking like a human, talking to Princess Celestia.

"Oh. My . GODS." I said aloud, "we're inside Equestria!" I then noticed Sami on the ground besides me and helped her up to her feet. Alex came over and said, "It's about time you woke up Russ, I've been talking with the Princess here for about 10 minutes now, it seems that I opened a rift in dimensions that allowed us to travel through them. And, according to Princess Celestia, nothing that has happened in the storyline has occurred yet, right now is the day before the first episode would start."

I looked at Princess Celestia. "Princes…" I began, but she cut me off, saying, "Please, no formalities, please just call me Celestia." I smiled and began again, "Celestia, what happened to our world, will we be able to go back to it?" She smiled back and replied, "Why of course, when you appeared here, a machine appeared as well, which Alex here says looks like the one at your home. If I'm correct, it is running here without the need of your 'electricity'. So you should be able to go back home whenever you wish."

Sami looked at Celestia and then said, "So, um Celestia? What exactly is different in this dimension of Equestria? Because if we are here, that means that this must be an alternative dimension to the one that we had seen on our televisions and computers."

Celestia looked at Sami and said, "A keen observation, yes, I suppose that I know exactly what is different in this dimension at the moment. First of all, this world is one where many different possibilities could end up happening, such as Nightmare Moon escaping the Moon in 4 days, and her succeeding in bringing eternal night upon us. You see, only Twilight Sparkle would represent the Element of Magic in the Elements of Harmony, to stop my sister's dark side. Unfortunately, she doesn't have any friends at the moment, and I can't think of a way to solve this problem."

Just then, a letter wrapped in green smoke appeared and unrolled itself in front of the princess. It read, 'My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of the pony magic have led me to discover that something really bad is about to happen. For you see, the mythical mare in the moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

Celestia looked at us and said, "See, your storyline is already starting to go, do you have any idea what I should reply with?" Alex, seeing an opportunity, said "respond commending her on her studies, but then send her to Ponyville to oversee the preperations of the Sun celebration, but also tell her to make some friends, that's what you did in our show." The princess looked at him and then smiled. "That's an excellent idea, why didn't I think about that?" Sami and I looked at each other and laughed- this was gonna be some adventure.

**Thank you guys again for reading this, it means a lot to me. Also, please don't forget to review my story, I like criticism, it helps me write better, and Good news brings up my day. Thank you and have a good day ~Remvis ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 we become ponies

**Hey guys sorry for the long update, a lot of camp and such, yadda yadda, plus I found out I have mono (even though I have never kissed someone outside of my family), so I've been really tired. Recently, I reread my story and started working on the third chapter (this). I noticed some mistakes I had made and rewrote the first chapter, but it still has mistakes that I am planning on fixing soon, so yeah. I also noticed that my chapters were kinda short, so I'm going to try and make them longer from now on. Also, Alex's fanfiction account is Pinkiepierulez, but Sami doesn't have one. Enjoy ^_^ ~Remvis**

Princess Celestia looked at us and said, "We need to do something about what you look like." I looked at her, and then down on myself. "I see," I start, understanding coming to me, "we look like humans, since we're in Equestria, we should look like ponies."

Alex thought for a second, and then rushed over to the machine. He then pulled out a device from his jacket pocket and turned around. "Celestia, can you attach this thing right here with your magic?" he asked. She looked at him and the device melded into our machine where Alex was holding it.

"Ok," he said, "this will allow us to turn into whatever the native creature of the world we are in is; all we need is for it to scan the DNA of one of them." The Princess nodded her understanding and said, "So if I let this 'scan' me, you will be able to turn into ponies?" I nodded, "Yes, Alex and I designed it so that we would become that race's or dimensions' equal or version of what we would be. Since this is a world of magic, it should work better than we hoped."

Celestia walked onto the platform and Alex pressed a button on the device. It then focused on the Princess and scanned her. On a screen, a species list came up, listing humans and ponies. "There," Alex said, "now we should be able to transform into ponies." Celestia smiled and said, "Good, we wouldn't want anypony to act in a disparaging way towards the three of you for being different, would we?" "No, we wouldn't." I answer as Celestia walked off the platform and we got on it. Alex pressed another button and this time blue light shone on us, and again, I passed out.

I felt really awkward when I regained consciousness. My whole body felt… different. I opened my eyes and looked around slowly. I was still on the platform, but a Pegasus and an alicorn lay in Sami's and Alex's stead beside me. "Alex? Sami? Is that you guys?" I asked, glad to hear that my voice sounded normal. They stirred from their sleep and Sami's voice came from the Pegasus, "Ugh. Why does my body feel so strange?" She asked. Alex's voice came from the alicorn, saying, "That is because your body has been altered. Your whole body has become that of a pony." I tried to stand up, but it felt as if I had another set of legs, which I technically had, but where my arms had been, and I stumbled and dropped to the floor again. I saw Sami and Alex try similarly to stand, each falling as well. It was very weird, having a second pair of legs, but after about three minutes or so we had all gotten used to them and were walking around.

Just then, Celestia came in the room and that we were awake. "Oh!" She said, "You guys are awake? You have all been out cold for about 24 hours. I was beginning to worry about you three."

"Wait!" I exclaim, "Twenty-four hours? We need to figure out how exactly all of this world stuff works. I mean, if we are here, then do we not exist in our own dimension? Or is the situation one in which we exist in both realities, experiencing different things? And if that's the case…" I stopped myself from continuing when I realized that the others were looking at me with confusion, trying to comprehend my idea of the indefinite probabilities.

I decide to dismiss the idea and say, "Nevermind, I'll find out later. Anyways, we need to get a move on and help Twilight make some friends." Eliciting nods from the others.

**Ok, so it's not really long I guess, but at least I had been writing this down on paper before I typed it, as I had done with the first chapter kinda. The second chapter I had written in about 45 minutes late at night. Also, I'd like to thank HyperMarc for helping me realize the faults in my writing. Please review, I like all kinds of reviews, ones that help me write better, ideas for the story, etc. this story is basically gonna be us inserted into the MLP storyline though, fixing a few bad changes here and there. Anyways, sorry for the late update, my computer broke and I've been typing this at school and finally got to finish it on my ma's laptop. Anyways thanks again, and I hope to hear from you guys ~Remvis**


	4. Chapter 4 we make some new friends

**10/18/12**

**Hey guys it's me! I know, amazing right? Lol. Anywho, here's the next chapter, some action finally! And by action I mean that we go to ponyville and meet the main six. Let's get this show on the road! ~Remvis**

I look at my friends, noting their colors for the first time. Alex had a black coat with an ebony mane which had a red streak through the middle, matching his ragged tail. His wings and horn were also the same black as his coat, but his eyes were different colors. His left eye was sapphire blue while his right eye was emerald green.

Sami had a yellow coat, close in color to that of Fluttershy's, and she had blue hair that in the front was a little spiky, but in back went down to her 'shoulder' in a braid. Her tail was a spiky blue on the outside with a streak of yellow through the middle.

Surprisingly, I found a mirror nearby and looking into it, I found that I too was an alicorn. My coat was a light orange, and my mane was pink. My mane was long, and like my human self, was up in a ponytail. My tail started as the same pink as my hair, having orange interlaced through it. About halfway down my tail, the color became predominantly light orange with pink interlaced in it. Around that area of my tail, it also had a hair elastic around it (making it look quite like the hairstyle of Zoroark from pokemon), making my tail have a ponytail itself and I chuckled at the thought. Lastly I noticed that like in many of the HiE fanfictions, none of us had our cutie marks.

Taking all of this information in, I brought myself out of my thoughts as Alex asked, "so how long should it be until Twilight goes to ponyville?" Celestia smiled and said, "Twilight should be leaving within the hour, i will send a letter letting her know that the three of you shall be joining her." and with that she carefully wrote down her message and sent it.

The three of us decided to go meet Twilight and make her acquaintance. We were told by the princess that she would probably be in the library part of the castle, and we were escorted there by a guard. The doors to the library were adorned with all sorts of flowing artistic designs. Inside the library it was HUGE. And I mean, it could probably fit thousands of books, possibly millions. We found Twilight in the middle of the room, talking to herself.

Twilight had a purple coat with a slightly darker purple mane and tail. Her mane and tail also had a strand of pink and dark purple going through each. Her eyes, surprise, were also purple. She noticed us and smiled, saying, "You three must be the ponies that the princess told me about in the letter, it's nice to meet you. My name is Twilight Sparkle, although I'm sure that the princess told you that." she pointed to the baby dragon behind her, "this is Spike the dragon."

i laughed at the awkwardness and said, "hello Twilight, my name is Russell, this guy here is Alex, and her name is Sami", gesturing to my friends. We exchanged greetings and then a pony entered the room letting us know that the chariot had arrived. We left the library, and, getting onto the chariot, we made our way towards ponyville.

When we arrived, twilight got out of the chariot first, followed by the rest of us. Which would mean… yeah Pinkie Pie was heading our way, not noticing us at first. Twilight and Spike were talking about making friends, and Spike said, "Come on Twilight, give it a try." Pinkie Pie bumped into us and Twilight started to say hello, but Pinkie took one look at all of us and gasped, "Hhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh hh!" Sami, Alex and I all looked at each other and starte laughing hysterically when Pinkie Pie raced off, leaving a very confused Twilight and Spike.

We went to the apple family farm to check on the food preperations, and met Applejack outside her house. She and Twilight introduced eachother, and then Applejack said, "why don't I introduce you all to the apple family" as said group rushed out of the house. Alex interjected, saying, "wait, let me. This here's Applefritter, Applebumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Stoodle, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, AND Granny Smith." He stood there gasping, having said all of their names in perfect order without breathing. Applejack just stood there astounded, "how the hay…" she started. Alex said, "I can read pony's minds!"

We all laughed, and then stayed for food. After, we walk back into town, bringing along a groaning Twilight. "Ugh," she said, "I think I had way too much pie." I laughed, because so far the day was going along perfectly, according to what I remembered of the show. Spike said, "the next thing on the list is to check in with one Rainbow Dash, who is supposed to be keeping the skies clear of clouds." Twilight was about to talk when a blue blur flew straight into her. When we could see, we realized that it was the aforementioned pony, lying on Twilight, in the mud. RD giggled and said whoops, and went to get a cloud. She placed it over Twilight and jumped on it a couple times, drenching Twilight. She again giggled, and said, "how about this, my very own, patented, Rainblow Dry." And swirled around Twilight a couple of times, before stopping. What we saw was hilarious. Twilight was standing there, but her mane was somehow even curlier than Pinkie's own. We fell to the ground laughing.

Twilight asked, "So you must be Rainbow Dash…" and we watched the rest of the scene unfold before us. How RD cleared the sky in ten seconds flat, and then flew around lazily. She flew off, and we headed towards Rarity's home.

**Ok everypony, I know it's not exactly great, but I use almost every chance I get to write this fanfiction. Also, I know that we don't have much of a personality yet, at least not one you can really get a feel of, but that's because we haven't gotten past all of the intro and boring stuff yet. I'll update when I can, see ya guys next time. Word count: 1092 ~Remvis**


End file.
